


Cinderellas in Wonderland

by Lacu



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacu/pseuds/Lacu
Summary: An Alice in Wonderland AU of Cinderella Phenomenon in which our two Alices make their own way through Wonderland!The younger and annoyed Lucette, and the carefree older sister Emelaigne fall in the Rabbit Hole, what adventures await?*This is a very similar crossover/adaptation of the original story*More tags will be added as I go
Relationships: Lucette Riella Britton & Emelaigne Widdensov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Cinderellas in Wonderland

Emelaigne was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank and having nothing to do. One or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, “and what is the use of a book,” thought Emelaigne, “without pictures or conversations?”

So she was considering in her own mind, as well as she could, whether making a daisy chain would be worth the trouble of getting up and picking the daisies when suddenly a rabbit with blue eyes ran close by her.

There was nothing very remarkable in that, nor did Emelaigne think it so very much out of the way to hear the rabbit say to itself, “Oh dear! Oh dear! I shall be late!” Looking back upon this, it occurred she ought to have wondered about it but at the time it all seemed quite natural. When the rabbit actually took a watch out of its waistcoat pocket and looked at it, and then hurried on, Emelaigne started to her feet for it flashed across her mind that she had never seen before a rabbit with either a waistcoat pocket, or a watch to take out of it, and burning with curiosity; she ran across the field after it. And fortunately she was just in time to see it pop down a large rabbit holde under the ledge.

At this moment, Lucette had noticed the absence of her sister, and while not particularly interested, knew that she would be scolded if she returned without her. And so she made haste, her sister was acting like a child yet again, chasing after a rabbit like some unruly child, “a fitting role for her to play” she thought.

In another moment down went Emelaigne after the rabbit, never once considering how in the world she was to get out again.

While her sister looked onwards, wondering if it was worth it to just tell her father that her sister had seen a rabbit and finding it much more interesting than her own family, decided to run away. It quickly occurred to her, for she was not as dimwitted as her sister, that she might get in trouble for that and they might dislike her more. So in one long exasperated movement, Lucette followed after.

The rabbit hole went straight on like a tunnel for some way and then it dipped down suddenly, so suddenly that Emelaigne had not a moment to think about stopping herself before she found herself falling down a very deep well.

A sigh followed her descent, as Lucette began to grow more and more tired with this adventure and wanted to go home already. Her skirt had already gotten dirty as well.

Either the well was very deep, or they fell very slowly, for they both had plenty of time as they went down to look about themselves and to wonder what was going to happen next. Emelaigne even had enough time to look upward and see her sister, who just frowned and let her continue looking. First she tried to look down and make out what she was coming to, but it was too dark to see anything. Then she looked at the sides of the well and noticed that they were filled with cupboards and bookshelves; here and there she saw maps and pictures hung upon pegs. She even took down a jar from one of the shelves as she passed; it was labelled “ORANGE MARMALADE” but to her great disappointment it was empty: she did not like to drop the jar for fear of killing somebody underneath, so she managed to put it into one of the cupboards as she fell past it.

Watching her sister’s excitement, Lucette only grew bored. So much so that even she decided to pick up something from a shelf only to find a rather plain necklace with a blue shoe charm hung on it. Thinking that if the owner really cared about this necklace they would have kept it somewhere safe, she saw no reason not to take it with her. And so she did.

“Well!” Emelaigne said to no one in particular, “after such a fall as this, I shall think nothing of tumbling down stairs! How brave they’ll all think me at home! Why, I wouldn’t say anything about it, even if I fell off the top of the house!”

“That’s very likely true. You ought to be careful though, we would not want you to fall from a terrible height and break something.” 

Emelaigne gave no thought to her sister’s words, simply deciding to investigate more of the shelves as they fell. Lucette’s thoughts lied elsewhere.

Down, down, down. Would the fall never come to an end? “I wonder how many miles we have fallen by this time?” she thought aloud before Emelaigne chimed in, “I must be getting somewhere near the centre of the earth. Let me see: that would be four thousand miles down, I think.” 

Lucette spared her sister a begrudging look for you see, Emelaigne had learnt several things of this sort in her lessons in the schoolroom, and while not a very good opportunity for showing off her knowledge, as the only one to listen was Lucette, she still found it good practice to say it over, “Yes, that’s the right distance- but then I wonder what latitude or longitude I’ve got to?”

“I doubt you know what those words mean.” Lucette bit. And she was correct, Emelaigne had no idea what Latitude was, or Longitude either, but they were both very grand words to say.

Presently she began again. “I wonder if I shall fall right through the earth!” at which Lucette coughed but held her tongue, “ How funny it’ll seem to come out among the people that walk with their heads downward! The Antipathies, I think-” her sister coughed again, though Emelaigne did not notice any dust, “-but I shall have to ask them what the name of the country is, you know. Please, Ma’am, is this Angielle or Brugantia?” and as she tried to curtsey as she spoke, which did not work exactly as she planned since she was still falling, “And what an ignorant little girl she’ll think me for asking! No, it’ll neer do to ask: perhaps I shall see it written up somewhere.” That last part seemed the most reasonable thing said in hours but the fact she had said something reasonable only left Lucette with more of a headache.

Down, down down. There was nothing else to do, so much to her sister’s dismay Emelaigne soon began talking again, “Atsushi’ll miss me very much tonight, I should think!” Atsushi was Emelaigne’s pet cat, who when asked for a name sneezed, and was too polite to correct anyone.”I hope they’ll remember his saucer of milk at tea time. Atsushi my dear! I wish you were down here with me! There are no mice in the air, I’m afraid, but you might catch a bad, and that’s very like a mouse, you know.”

“It is really not.”

Emelaigne did not hear her. “But do cats eat bats, I wonder?”

“They do not.”

And here Emelaigne found herself feeling rather sleepy, and went on saying to herself, in a dreamy sort of way, “Do cats eat bats? Do cats eat bats?” and sometimes, “Do bats eat cats?” For, you see, she couldn’t answer either question and so it didn’t matter much which way she put it.

She felt that she was dozing off, and had just begun to dream that she was walking hand in hand with Atsushi, and saying to her very earnestly, “Now, Atsushi, did you ever eat a bad?” when suddenly, thump! Thump! Down she came upon a heap of sticks and dry leaves, and the fall was over.

Emelaigne was not a bit hurt, and she jumped on her feet in a moment: she looked up, but it was all dark overhead. Lucette was also quick to stand and pat the dust of her skirt as she noticed another long passage, and the rabbit still in sight, hurrying down it. She was just about to comment to her sister on the oddity of a waistcoat-wearing rabbit when she saw she had also seen. There was not a moment to be lost in Emelaigne’s mind, away she went like the wind and was just in time to hear it say, as it turned a corner, “Oh my ears and whiskers, how late it’s getting!” She was close behind when it turned the corner, but it was nowhere to be seen and so she found herself in a long, low hall, no light left to see the way back.

Lucette noted the darkness of the corridor looked around for a moment before finding a lantern and taking it, feeling it would surely be useful. She saw the path looked quite dusty, like no one ever stopped long enough to properly clean it up. The dirt annoyed her to no end but it was easy to find her sister’s footprints. It didn’t take Lucette very long, even while walking quite slowly she found Emelaigne quite easily she thought. The new light let them both see what was around them.

“We are rather lost now.”

“But it’s quite like an adventure! There’s even a talking rabbit, you see!”

“Talking… rabbit. Are you off your rocker?”

There were doors all round the hall, but they were all locked; and when Lucette had been all the way down one side and up the other, trying every door, she walked down the middle, wondering how she was ever to get out again. Though she couldn’t help but be surprised when Emelaigne yelled her name and despite her knowing better, she walked to her,

Suddenly she came upon a little three-legged table, all made of solid glass; there was nothing on it except a tiny golden key.

“What if it’s for one of the doors?” Emelaigne asked.

“No, I don’t think so. The locks are all too large.”

“Or the key is too small!”

“...At any rate, it will not open any of them.”

Emelaigne did not know quite what to say, so instead she picked up the key and went back to walking with Lucette following after. It didn’t take too long until she saw a low curtain she had not noticed before, and behind it was a little door about fifteen inches high.

“The key.”

“Oh, what did you say?”

“I need the key. Look.”

And so Emelaigne did look; she tried the little golden key in the lock, and to her great delight it fitted.

“How quaint!”

Lucette did not spare her sister a second thought, simply thinking aloud as she opened the door, “What is the use of a door so small?” Behind it she found it led into a small passage, not much larger than a rat-hole: she knelt down, making sure to not dirty her dress more before she looked along the passage into the loveliest garden you ever saw. Emelaigne quickly made way for herself to see as soon as Lucette pulled away. It was clear they both longed to get out of that dark hall and wander about among those beds of bright flowers and those cool fountains, but despite Emelaigne’s best efforts she could not even get her head through the doorway.

“Even if your head would go through, it would be of very little use without your shoulders.”

Emelaigne pouted, knowing that Lucette was completely right, “Oh how I wish I could shut up like a little telescope! I think I could, if only I knew how to begin.”

So many out-of-the-way things had happened lately, that even Lucette had begun to think that very few things indeed were really impossible.

Emelaigne quickly saw no use in waiting by the little door, so she went back to the table, half hoping she may find another key on it, or at any rate a book of rules for shutting people up like telescopes: this time she found a little bottle on it.

“That certainly wasn’t here earlier.” Lucette commented, picking up the bottle and looking at it closely, and round the neck of the bottle was a paper label, with the words “DRINK ME,” beautifully printed on it in very large letters. She saw Emelaigne peering over her shoulder which was a bad sign in itself, but it was very clear to her that she did intend to drink it.

It was all very well to say “Drink me,” but the wiser Lucette was not going to do that in a hurry, “No, I’ll look first,” she said, “And see whether it’s marked poison or not”; for she had read several nice little histories about children who had got burnt, and eaten up by wild beasts and other unpleasant things, all because they would not remember the simple rules their friends had taught them; such as, that a red-hot poker will burn you if you hold it too long; and that if you cut your finger very deeply with a knife it usually bleeds; and she had never forgotten that, if you drink much from a bottle marked “poison” it is almost certain to disagree with you, sooner or later. All of which was a lesson her sister would do well to learn, though she knew quite well that she never would.

However, this bottle was not marked “poison,” so Emelaigne ventured to taste it, and finding it very nice, she quickly drank most of it.

“It is good! Lucette, try a taste! It is like a mixed flavour of cherry-tart, custard, pine-apple, roast turkey, toffee and hot buttered toast!”

“Then may I ask what it doesn’t taste like?” Lucette accepted the bottle begrudgingly and seeing that it had no effect on her sister who was always like this, finished the bottle only to find herself agreeing with her sister.

“What a strange place this is. A supposedly talking rabbit, such a long rabbit hole and now even a drink asking to be drunk, it seems the weird things won't cease.”

“What a curious feeling!” said Emelaigne; “I must be shutting up like a telescope.”

“So we’re ignoring what I said. I see.” 

Though Lucette turned to her and saw it was indeed, she was now only ten inches high, and her face brightened up at the thought that she was now the right size for going through the little door into that lovely garden. First however, she waited a few minutes to see if she would shrink further: she felt a little nervous about this; “for it might end, you know,” she thought to herself, “in my going out altogether like a candle. I wonder what I should be like then?” And she tried to fancy what the flame of a candle is like after the candle is blown out, for she could not remember ever having seen such a thing.

After a while, finding that nothing more had happened to her, she decided on going into the garden at once; but alas when she got to the door, she found she had forgotten the little golden key. And when she went back to the table for it, she found she could not possible reach it: she could see it quite plainly through the glass and she tried her best to climb the legs of the table, but it was too slippery; and when she had tired herself out with trying, the poor little thing sat down and cried.

Emelaigne seemed to have completely forgotten about her sister who had walked up behind her and was quite set on seeing how many times she could kick her before noticing a little glass box lying under the table.

Lucette briefly debated not telling the crying girl before she decided against it and pulled on her sleeve to get her attention. Emelaigne truly was sobbing like a child and Lucette was left disgusted.

“There is a box, you know. Instead of crying, why don’t you do something useful?”

Emelaigne very quickly took this to mean Lucette was worrying for her, and cheered up quickly despite being completely incorrect. Soon her eye fell on the little glass box mentioned: she opened it and found in it a very small cake, on which the words “EAT ME” were beautifully marked in currants. “Well, I’ll eat it, “ said Emelaigne, “and if it makes me grow larger I can reach the key; and if it makes me grow smaller, I can creep under the door; so either way I’ll get into the garden, and I don’t care which happens!”

“Well you are acting odder and odder. Not that I am surprised, but even so, are you sure it is a good idea? You saw very well what happened after we drank whatever that may have been so eating the cake surely won’t end well.” Lucette looked up from her lecture to see Emelaigne had eaten some already and was sat with her hand on top of her head to feel which way she was growing and was quite surprised to find that she remained the same size: to be sure, this generally happens when one eats cake, but Emelaigne had gotten to much into the way of expecting nothing but out-of-the0way things to happen, that it seemed quite dull and stupid for life to go on the common way.

Lucette watched this from the side for a moment, carefully choosing what would be best to do before deciding she had already gotten this far in and had nothing left to loose.

So they set to work, and very soon finished off the cake.


End file.
